


You Do

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Begging, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: Hyunjin can't stop thinking about that "baby girl" thing that Chan keeps saying, so he decides to talk about it with the leader and get it off his chest.





	You Do

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by chan's dumb baby girl bullshit. also i used to be repulsed by daddy kinks, yet here i am.

Hyunjin is frustrated. Big time frustrated. He doesn’t know if he’s overreacting, but he’s doing his best to act like it’s not affecting him at all. It’s not like Chan is his boyfriend, they just casually suck each other off sometimes. And, also, Hyunjin recognizes that Chan’s got fans to please, they all do. However, that doesn’t stop the burning irritation from crawling underneath his skin.

“Hello baby girls,” he had heard his leader say. At the moment, the only thing Hyunjin could do is roll his eyes. Okay. Whatever, it’s just a dumb pet name. It’s no secret that Chan’s got a secret daddy kink. Or, maybe, not so secret. It’s adorable though, because he gets all shy about it, which isn’t very daddy like. It kind of pisses Hyunjin off, this whole thing. Honestly, he knows it’s fanservice, but does Chan have to go so far?

He’s lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, and this is the only thing he can think about. It’s really tormenting him for some reason. Baby girl. Baby girl. Baby girl. Nope.

He gets right up and quietly exits his room, heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water, because it seems like he’s very thirsty tonight. He passes by Chan and Changbin’s room, and of course there’s light leaking out from it. One of them is probably awake working on something, and the likelihood of that person being Chan is very high. He sighs and pours himself the water once he gets into the kitchen.

Honestly, the reason Hyunjin can’t get any sleep is because of Chan. So, like, maybe Hyunjin could go talk to him, since the elder is awake anyway. Hyunjin is losing precious sleep over this, and yeah that’s not fair.

He drinks the glass and rinses it, before he creeps towards the leader’s room, and quietly knocks on it. He waits a bit and there’s no reply, so he decides to open the door himself. Inside, he sees Chan hunched over his laptop, face illuminated by the screen, covering his face in cold, blue hues. His earphones are in and Hyunjin figures that’s why he didn’t hear him. He looks over to Changbin and notes that he’s sleeping, and Hyunjin doesn’t want to wake him up.

Chan seems to notice movement at the corner of his eye and turns to look at Hyunjin, who smiles at him, but he doubts Chan can see it in the darkness. “What is it?” Chan whispers, eyes wide in concern.

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything, just motions Chan to follow him, and Chan breathes out, before closing his laptop and quietly standing up, following Hyunjin out of the room. Hyunjin heads to the couch in their living room and plops down, motioning Chan to sit down next to him. The leader gives him a confused look, but sits down next to Hyunjin anyway.

“What’s going on?” he asks, worry evident in his voice.

“I can’t sleep,” mumbles Hyunjin. “I’ve got too much on my mind.” He doesn’t mention that every single thing on his mind right now involves Chan, not yet.

“Oh. Do you want to talk about it?” asks the elder, putting a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

“It’s kind of stupid, though,” pouts Hyunjin, feigning shyness.

“I’m sure it’s not,” reassures Chan soothingly, and Hyunjin just wants to cut the bullshit and kiss him already.

“Well, like, I don’t know why, but for some reason I keep thinking about that thing you said earlier,” he explains, and when Chan gives him a confused look, one that he can barely make out in the darkness, Hyunjin adds, “ Like, that baby girl thing.”

The leader stares at him for a second, then asks, “Baby girl? What do you mean?”

Hyunjin hums, trying to think of the right thing to say. “It’s bothering me, for some reason. I guess I feel kind of… jealous.” Chan blinks and Hyunjin sees confusion spread all over his face, then contemplation, then more confusion. “I don’t want you to use those kind of pet names for others,” declares Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin, what are you saying?” asks Chan slowly. Maybe he’s starting to catch on to what Hyunjin is getting at.

“I’m saying,” Hyunjin gets up and sits himself down on Chan’s lap, straddling him and pushing him back against the couch, “That I’m your only baby girl.”

Chan’s breath catches in his throat, and he starts stuttering. Hyunjin is really enjoying watching him squirm underneath him. “W-what do you mean?” the leader asks, and at this point the younger knows that Chan is just playing dumb.

Hyunjin sighs and just leans down to press his lips against Chan’s. The elder also sighs, and starts kissing Hyunjin back, placing his hands on the younger’s waist. His thumbs starts rubbing firm circles into him, and then Hyunjin grinds down, making his erection known. “Tell me that I’m your only baby girl,” he commands.

Chan groans and says, “You’re my only baby girl. Fuck, Hyunjin.” They continue kissing, licking into each other’s mouths, grinding against each other, and Hyunjin is satisfied when he feels Chan’s dick hardening underneath him, and he gets an idea.

Hyunjin starts rutting against Chan more rapidly and shakily, whimpering into the leader’s mouth. “Daddy, I wanna feel your cock,” he whispers.

Chan stills, grip tightening on Hyunjin’s waist. His breathing seems labored now, and Hyunjin knows that he’s going to get what he wants. “Yeah?” asks Chan, seeming to gather whatever courage he has. “You wanna feel daddy’s cock? Where do you want to feel it, baby girl?”

Hyunjin moans at the words, and replies, “I wanna feel it in my pussy.”

Chan throws his head back, eyes closed, and his nails are painfully digging into Hyunjin’s flesh through his shirt. He’s trying to control himself, Hyunjin can tell. But he doesn’t want Chan to control himself, he wants to watch him lose himself and then he wants to put Chan back into his place.

“Daddy,” he whines. “I want you to fuck me like I’m the only person you’ve ever wanted to fuck. Prove to me that I’m your only baby.”

With that, Chan swiftly switches their positions around and makes Hyunjin lay down on the couch, right underneath him. He grinds down against Hyunjin’s crotch, eliciting a moan from the younger. “Don’t be too loud baby, we don’t want the others to hear us, yeah?” he warns, and Hyunjin nods in response, biting down on his lip.

Chan starts moving his hands underneath the younger’s shirt, pushing it up as he moves higher, eventually reaching his nipples. He starts rubbing them with the pads of his thumbs, and Hyunjin tries really hard to not let go and start moaning like a whore. “Your tits are so soft, baby,” praises Chan, and Hyunjin whines in response, raising his hips up to get more friction. “So needy,” the leader coos, leaning down to kiss Hyunjin’s lips again, biting down on the lower one and pulling on it. Hyunjin moans and tangles his hands in Chan’s hair.

“Daddy, please. Please make me feel good,” he begs, unable to control himself anymore. Hyunjin was planning on keeping cool internally, but he can’t help himself anymore.

Chan shoves Hyunjin’s underwear down, and then does the same with his own. He presses their dicks together, and they both inhale sharply at the feeling. The leader spits into his hand, and brings it down to wrap around the both of them. Hyunjin bucks his hips up, trying to rub himself against Chan’s length, and Chan strokes them both a bit, whining slightly.

Eventually, Chan pulls his own dick away and starts focusing on stroking Hyunjin. The younger whines and moans, but it’s all muffled by his own hand, because he doesn’t want to be heard. When Chan picks the pace up, it doesn’t take long for Hyunjin to come in his hand, high pitched whine escaping his throat. “So dirty, squirting all over like that,” says Chan.

He takes the cum covered hand and rubs it on the inside of Hyunjin’s thigh. “Gonna fuck you, baby. You’re so wet for me,” he growls. Chan moves away so that he can grab onto Hyunjin’s legs, then brings them together in front of him, placing them onto his shoulder. Hyunjin’s legs are now closed, and Chan presses his dick in between his thighs, where he smeared the cum, and slides in between them.

After his orgasm, Hyunjin can think clearly again, and he can tell that Chan’s mind is all hazy with lust. It’s the perfect opportunity. Hyunjin plays along, moaning and telling Chan that his pussy feels good, that he loves his cock so much.

The leader is really into it, panting and groaning, and Hyunjin can tell that he’s close. So, he pulls his legs apart, denying Chan the softness of his thighs. The elder whines at the loss, and Hyunjin throws his legs on each side of his body, then pushes him down so that Chan is the one lying instead. He sits himself down so that Chan’s dick is in front of him, and he grabs onto it, stroking it slowly.

“Baby, what are you doing?” asks Chan, impatient. Hyunjin doesn’t answer, just keeps pumping the dick in his hand, and he leans down to kiss Chan. The other lets him, and Hyunjin takes all of the time that he needs to lazily explore Chan’s mouth, all while his hand works on undoing the elder.

When he can tell that Chan is close again, frantically thrusting up and moaning into Hyunjin’s mouth, Hyunjin leans back and pulls his hand away, watching Chan’s leaking dick twitch, desperate for attention. “Hyunjin,” he whines softly. “Please, let me cum…”

“What was that, daddy?” asks Hyunjin, innocently poking Chan’s hard length.

Chan groans and repeats, “Please let me cum. Baby, it hurts.”

Hyunjin coos and uses a finger to run it up and down Chan’s cock, and Chan bucks his hips up to get more of the friction, but it’s not enough. Hyunjin can see the frustration making itself comfortable on Chan’s face, and the leader tries to bring his own hand down to take care of himself, but Hyujin immediately swats it away and pouts. “Daddy, be good for me.”

Chan is panting, suffering under Hyunjin’s light touch, and Hyunjin can see the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Please baby, please. It hurts,” Chan whines, desperately staring into Hyunjin’s eyes.

“How bad does it hurt?” asks the younger, using his finger to rub at Chan’s leaking slit, then using the precum to drag it down his shaft.

“Really, really bad. Please, Hyunjin, I really want to cum,” he whines, getting a bit too loud, and Hyunjin adores the desperation in his voice.

“I don’t know,” hums Hyunjin, playing with the dick in front of him, and that’s when Chan’s tears finally spill, groans twisted in pain and frustration. Hyunjin coos at him and says, “Okay, okay. You’re so needy, so desperate. Your cock loves attention, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, it does,” replies Chan, nodding along.

“You’re such a whore, Channie-hyung. You love showing your body off, always exposing your chest. You love it when people eye fuck you, right?” Chan nods shyly, tears still spilling from his eyes. “Bet you’d want them to fuck you more than with just their eyes. Bet you want people to have their way with you. It’s so obvious that you’re constantly begging for it, you filthy slut.” Chan whines, and Hyunjin can feel his thighs tensing underneath him.

“It’s so funny how you want people to call you daddy, when in reality you’re the baby, isn’t that right?” The leader doesn’t reply to that, just keeps his eyes trained on Hyunjin. “Getting shy, are we? If you want to cum, you’ll answer me, baby girl.”

Chan thrusts up at the words, desperate to relieve his erection. “Yes,” he answers. “Please, daddy, let me cum. Baby girl wants to cum, please, please, please.”

Hyunjin laughs, amused, then pulls Chan up by the arms. “Finish fucking daddy, then.” He lies down and returns to the position that Chan originally had him in, thighs pressed together. Chan nods, sniffling a bit and wiping his tears, before pushing his dick back in between the warmth of Hyunjin’s thighs.

The sound of their skin slapping resounds throughout the living room, and they’re being a bit too loud, so Hyunjin prays that nobody hears them. Chan thrusts in rapidly, and within minutes, he’s cumming, spilling himself over Hyunjin’s stomach.

They both stay still, Chan catching his breath, rubbing himself a bit while riding out the rest of his orgasm. “Who’s the messy one now, hm?” asks Hyunjin condescendingly. “Squirting all over your daddy…”

Chan laughs. “I’m sorry, daddy.” His voice sounds like normal though, and Hyunjin knows that they’re done now. He sits up and grabs Chan by the chin, pressing a sweet kiss against his lips. After they pull away, Hyunjin rests his forehead against the leaders. “What was that all about?” asks Chan.

“Your stupid baby girl thing made me horny, I guess. It also annoyed me,” explains Hyunjin, pouting.

Chan giggles and pecks him. “Are you actually jealous about that, though?”

Hyunjin groans and says, “No, not really. But it’s extremely cringy, so you should stop saying it anyway.” This time it’s Chan’s turn to pout.

“You like it, though.”

“Do not.”

“You do.”

“Do not.”

“You do.”

Hyunjin does.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate kudos and comments, thank you


End file.
